MY HEART
by Pinkuro
Summary: Quando algo ruim acontece conosco é porque algo precisa mudar em nós... oneshot e not yaoi.


**Notas da Autora: **OI! Cá estou com um novo oneshot, dessa vez não é yaoi, e beyblade não me pertence, ok? Espero que gostem n.n...

* * *

**MY HEART**  
Ponto de Vista (POV)

Sentado diante de meu escritório trabalho sem parar, não tenho tempo para isso, descanso é para fracos, eu não sou fraco, meu coração não é forte, minha mente é forte, meu corpo é forte, estou perto da perfeição de corpo e mente, mas por alguma razão, sinto que estou longe, muito longe, e infelizmente, longe, é um lugar que não se pode chegar, pois não existe realmente...

Começo lendo outro papel, outra coisa detestável que meus empregados querem que eu avalie e de minha autorização para realizar, isso é tão chato, tedioso, mas é então que me pergunto: O que neste mundo não é?

Vejo o relógio: 8 horas da noite, a esta hora, todos meus empregados, os quais suplicam tanto para que eu leia os papeis, para ao menos terem uma esperança de que suas idéias não seja jogada fora, idiotas, muito poucas vão para a pilha de talvez, para serem depois avaliadas novamente para então terem uma resposta definitiva. E 2/3 vão parar na pilha do não...

Mas continuando, aqui está: "Novo planejado super hiper ultra mega robô amante" que coisa ridícula, quer fazer um robô para dar orgasmo as pessoas... depois reclamam quando digo não...

Na realidade ninguém me queria aqui, comecei a trabalhar quando o vice-presidente morreu, eu tinha apenas 14 anos na época, já trabalhava por dois, meu avô não me deixava descansar, sempre tinha trabalho para mim, e sempre que eu reclamava, dizia que ele tinha muito mais do que eu.

Mas então finalmente acabo de ler cada detalhe desse tão empenhado projeto, claro digo sarcasticamente, não sei por que, afinal não sou de usar esse tipo de tom...

Vou em direção ao outro papel na imensa pilha de papéis, vejo o relógio, 20h e 25 min, desse jeito vou ficar aqui até virar a noite, é o que parece...

Mas então de repente, começo a sentir uma dor em meu peito, ela se estende e faz meu braço esquerdo ficar dormente, minha respiração também está fraca, o que é isso? Um ataque cardíaco? Não, não posso ter um, sou forte, mas está piorando... o que é isso?

Ouço um bipe, parece meu telefone, e ela... não vou muito com a cara dessa pessoa, não gosto muito, apesar de seu corpo ser belo, e seu rosto também, não me atrai, como todos que estão a minha volta, mas não importa, não posso atender, estou meio ocupado, por assim dizer...

Me sinto fraco, vejo alguém entrar na sala, não consigo identificar bem, minha visão está embaçada, mas parece preocupado, chega até mim, mas é tarde, pois meus olhos estão fechando, agora não sei de mais nada, estou inconsciente... eu acho...

Mudança de POV

Bem, eu estou fazendo meu trabalho, sou secretária das empresas Hiwatari, meu chefe: Kai Hiwatari, neto do falecido Voltaire Hiwatari. Meu nome: Mitsuko Yoshida.

Mas de qualquer jeito meu trabalho é atender telefonemas e levar papéis para o chefe, é meio chato mas pelo menos é um trabalho, e o dinheiro é bom, pois apesar dos Hiwatari serem meio duros e fechados, ele são generosos com o salário, talvez seja porque eles tenham dinheiro demais, ou é uma estratégia para terem mais empregados, ou ainda, os dois...

Sim, Kai Hiwatari é bonitinho, e apesar de tudo gosto dele, mas meu coração sabe que nunca teria chances... afinal ele sempre me trata friamente, e com desprezo, ele não gosta de mim, não precisa de mim, seu coração não precisa de ninguém, não ama nada nem ninguém...

Estou com uns papéis aqui na minha mesa, tenho que entrega-los para meu chefe, mas não sei se ele permite que eu vá, então vejo se ele está pelo telefone.

-Senhor Hiwatari, bem, tenho uns documentos que deve ser entregado, permita-me entrega-los agora, ou prefere mais tarde? Senhor? Senhor?- Falo, mas ele não responde -Senhor fale algo por favor estou ficando preocupada! Está bem, vou aí entregar, espero que esteja tudo bem...

Assim decido ir e entregar o que devo, levanto e ando até a porta, bato ao chegar para ver se posso, mas novamente ele não responde, assim abro a porta.

-aaah- Dou um grito, ao ver, segurando o peito, bem onde se encontra seu coração, parece que está com dor, também dá para se ver que sua respiração está ruim, logo ele fecha os olhos e bate com o lado da cabeça na mesa do escritório, sem demorar mais, eu corro até ele, e pego o telefone para ligar para uma ambulância...

Fim de POV

A ambulância correu até o hospital com um Kai Hiwatari inconsciente, no caminho, pode ser diagnosticado como tendo um ataque cardíaco, o motivo poderia ser estresse ou poderia ser um coração fraco, não sabem, mas isso iriam ver depois, agora, precisavam salvar o garoto de 24 anos que estava a beira da morte.

Chegando ao hospital foi direto para a sala de cirurgia.

A respiração de Kai estava fraca, o coração, mais ainda, porém, mesmo assim, já estava melhorando, horas depois, foi levado, sem consciência para um quarto da UTI para se recuperar.

POV de KAI

Estou dormindo, me sinto fraco, após tempos e tempos de falação, finalmente há silencio, o tão esperado silencio, não sei quanto tempo se passou, apenas sei que estou vivo, eu acho...

Me esforço para tentar abrir meus olhos, devo acordar e ir trabalhar o mais rápido que pude, acabar com a papelada, tenho muito trabalho a fazer, faz só 3 dias que meu avô morreu, ainda tenho trabalho de quando ainda estava vivo para terminar, e mais o meu de quando ele estava vivo, os recentes, e ainda tenho que cuidar do enterro dele, e organizar uma missa de sete dias, para daqui a 4 dias, não tenho para ficar dormindo.

Finalmente começo a abrir meus olhos, não tem ninguém em meu quarto, bom, assim, depois de verificar que é mesmo um quarto de hospital, tento me sentar na cama, quero me levantar, mas é então que vejo alguém entrar...

FIM de POV

-Meu jovem, não pode se levantar, ainda está se recuperando.- Diz o médico ao entrar pela porta, ele bota a mão levemente empurrando Kai para se deitar, este, ainda fraco, obedece.

-hm...- Reclama Kai ao se ver deitado feito um inútil na cama.

-Meu jovem, por favor, precisa repousar, acaba de passar por algo traumático, descanse, e logo poderá sair...

Kai vira o rosto após esse comentário.

-Está bem, agora, vou fazer alguns exames para ver como se sente, está bem?

Então o médico faz o que deve e então vai embora, deixando um nervoso e irritado Kai deitado sem fazer nada.

-OOOOOOIIIIIIII KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!- Grita alguém ao entrar na porta, assustando Kai.

-Tyson! Ficou louco! Quer que eu tenha outro infarto é?- Diz bravo.

-Desculpe, mas ficamos preocupados, como isso aconteceu? Você tem apenas um vinte e poucos anos...- Diz se aproximando da cama.

-hm... o médico disse que pode ser por estresse...-Diz desviando o olhar.

-Você anda estressado

-Não sei, tanto faz... mas isso pode haver seqüelas e parece que vou ter que me cuidar... - Pode-se ouvir um tom de tristeza em sua voz.

-Entendo...- Disse com pena.

-Vou ter que tomar remédios e cuidar das atividade físicas, também não vou poder fazer muitas outras coisas que possam exigir demais dele...

-Mas e seu trabalho?- Pergunta Tyson.

-Vou continuar como sempre estive, todos contam comigo lá, meu avô espera que eu me saia bem, não posse me sentir afetado por um infarto idiota!-Agora se nota um tom de raiva em sua voz – Tyson, entenda eu não posso falhar...

-Mas... esse infarto é um sinal que algo estava errado, não pode simplesmente continuar como estava antes...

-hm...- nesse momento entram mais pessoas no quarto.

-Ray, Max, Kenny, vocês vieram cedo…- Disse Tyson ao ver quem entrara pela porta.

-OI Tyson, Oi Kai, como se sente?- Perguntou Ray.

-Como um inútil, mal posso esperar que saia deste lugar...

-O Kai de sempre... haha...- Comenta Max.

-Hm...- Resmugou Kai virando a cabeça para o lado, de olhos fechados.

Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max e Kenny continuaram a conversar, claro, Kai só falava "hm" ou "sim" ou ainda "não" para qualquer coisa que lhe perguntassem, as vezes falava duas palavras, não sempre era o menos possível, a única coisa que queria era sair dali logo, voltar a cuidar da sua volta...

Logo todos foram embora, a hora da visita acabou, Kai estava cansado, não entendia bem o por que, mas sentia vontade de dormir _"Como diabos de repente fiquei tão fraco?"_

De qualquer jeito, virou para o lado da porta e tentou dormir, logo estava em profundo sono...

* * *

Kai estava andando em seu carro, estava de noite, sentia-se nervoso, ansioso, não sabia porquê, mas sabia que tinha que chegar logo naquele lugar antes que fosse tarde demais, assim, mudou de marcha e acelerou o carro.

Logo uma luz forte ficou bem a sua frente, um carro passando acima da velocidadem num movimento rápido desviou seu carro para o lado, onde havia um precipício.

Arrebentando a grade de segurança o carro deslizou rolando até lá embaixo, onde ficou de cabeça para baixo ainda consciente mas sangrando, e com vários ossos quebrados.

-SOCORRO!- Gritou -Alguém me ajude! Estou preso! Por favor!- Gritava, sem sucesso, de repente ouviu algo, uma voz, se assustou.

-Kai... você está sozinho... ninguém vai lhe ajudar... vai morrer! HAHAHAHAH- A voz vinha e sua cabeça.

Kai apertava os ouvidos para parar de escuta-la.

-Isso mesmo, vai morrer bem aqui... mas não de machucados ou hemorragia, não... vai por causa de seu coração...

-Meu coração?-Perguntou, sua voz era quase um sussurro.

-Sim... seu coração...

-Argh...- Sentiu uma dor forte, logo a dormência em seu braço esquerdo, a respiração entrecortada _"De novo não..." _pensou.

-Sim... você não se cuidou... assim, seu coração está fraco, como você é... como você sempre foi... haha... Descanse em paz...

De repente, tão como apareceu, a voz calou-se.

"_De novo... o silencio e s solidão..." _Em sua mente, só aparecia uma pessoa em sua mente antes de fechar seus olhos ir-se...

* * *

No hospital, Kai abria os olhos abruptamente, sentando-se na cama, estava suando, o sonho o assustara, mas também abriu seus olhos, ouviu alguém abrir a porta.

-Você...- Murmurou, vendo quem era.

-Sim... ontem, eu estava no trabalho, e não pode vir, assim resolvi vir hoje, logo que o horário de visitas acabou...- Sorriu suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

-Tudo bem...

-Sim, olha senhor, eu queria dizer que...- A pessoa foi interrompida.

-Mitsuko, gostaria de... quando eu sair daqui, dar uma volta por aí, sem preocupações... comigo?- Perguntou Kai meio sem jeito, nunca fizera isso antes.

-Claro... seria uma honra para mim...- Sorriu, estava mas envermelhada do que nunca, mas mais feliz do que nunca...

"_Agora... tudo vai ficar bem... não vou mais estar sozinho, porque meu coração sabe o que tenho que fazer..."_ Pensava Kai _"Mitsuko, espero que me aceite..."_

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **OI! E ae gostaram? Ta o final ta meio tosco, mas foi o melhor que consegui, espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam das reviews por favor, são sempre bem vindas, e tenham educação nelas, mesmo falando mal da fic, ou serão deletadas, OK?

**!BJOS!**


End file.
